Question: Let
\[f(x) = (\arccos x)^3 + (\arcsin x)^3.\]Find the range of $f(x).$  All functions are in radians.
First, we claim that $\arccos x + \arcsin x = \frac{\pi}{2}$ for all $x \in [-1,1].$

Note that
\[\cos \left( \frac{\pi}{2} - \arcsin x \right) = \cos (\arccos x) = x.\]Furthermore, $-\frac{\pi}{2} \le \arcsin x \le \frac{\pi}{2},$ so $0 \le \frac{\pi}{2} - \arcsin x \le \pi.$  Therefore,
\[\frac{\pi}{2} - \arcsin x = \arccos x,\]so $\arccos x + \arcsin x = \frac{\pi}{2}.$

Let $\alpha = \arccos x$ and $\beta = \arcsin x,$ so $\alpha + \beta = \frac{\pi}{2}.$  Then
\begin{align*}
f(x) &= (\arccos x)^3 + (\arcsin x)^3 \\
&= \alpha^3 + \beta^3 \\
&= (\alpha + \beta)(\alpha^2 - \alpha \beta + \beta^2) \\
&= \frac{\pi}{2} \left( \left( \frac{\pi}{2} - \beta \right)^2 - \left( \frac{\pi}{2} - \beta \right) \beta + \beta^2 \right) \\
&= \frac{\pi}{2} \left( 3 \beta^2 - \frac{3 \pi \beta}{2} + \frac{\pi^2}{4} \right) \\
&= \frac{3 \pi}{2} \left( \beta^2 - \frac{\pi}{2} \beta + \frac{\pi^2}{12} \right) \\
&= \frac{3 \pi}{2} \left( \left( \beta - \frac{\pi}{4} \right)^2 + \frac{\pi^2}{48} \right).
\end{align*}Since $-\frac{\pi}{2} \le \beta \le \frac{\pi}{2},$ the range of $f(x)$ is $\boxed{\left[ \frac{\pi^3}{32}, \frac{7 \pi^3}{8} \right]}.$